


right now, i wish you were here with me

by larryspoppyflower



Series: 5SOS Genderswap [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feminine Luke, Genderswap, M/M, Oblivious Michael, One-Sided Attraction, calum is a girl, cisgirl!Luke, cisgirl!calum, fem!Luke, fem!calum, girl!calum, girl!luke, luke is a girl, michael and ashton are boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspoppyflower/pseuds/larryspoppyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>callie hood wasn't exactly the best person to ask for advice. especially if your name was michael clifford and the girl you asked for dating advice had a crush on you. (but michael didn't know that). so, when michael came texted her at 9:35 pm for dating advice, callie's breath hitched and tried to calm herself while texting her best friend/crush.</p><p>or the cliche au where calum is a girl and has an obvious high school crush on michael, who, surprise surprise, likes another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically i was in a writing mood and this happened. enjoy calum and luke as girls. also enjoy the malum and lashton.
> 
> \--
> 
> title from right now by one direction (sad. i'll see u boys in 2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's callie's outfit for anyone wanting to see: [click me!](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=183605630)

callie hood wasn't exactly the best person to ask for advice. especially if your name was michael clifford and the girl you asked for dating advice had a crush on you. (but michael didn't know that). so, when michael came texted her at 9:35 pm for dating advice, callie's breath hitched and tried to calm herself while texting her best friend/crush.

 **From: mike ❤ [9:23 PM]:** callie help

 **To: mike ❤ [9:24 PM]:** what the fuck do you want at this ungodly hour

 **From: mike ❤ [9:24 PM]** : callie shut up it's literally 9:00 and you're probably watching an anime in your white dog sweater and black shorts

callie looked down and even though no one else was in her room, she self-consciously pulled her large sweater over her knees. she then wondered how michael realized what she was doing, but quickly let it go.

 **To: mike ❤ [9:26 PM]:** shut up dye boy i'm tired.

 **To: mike ❤ [9:26 PM]:** what do you want?

 **From: mike ❤ [9:26 PM]:** i need dating advice.

the brunette felt her heart stop and stared at the text.  _dating advice?_ was mikey dating someone.. or about to ask someone out? she was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that michael had texted her asking where she'd gone.

 **From: mike ❤ [9:29 PM]:** where did you fucking go

 **To: mike ❤ [9:30 PM]:** sorry mikey i was busy thinking about how much of an idiot you are

 **From: mike ❤ [9:29 PM]:** shut up okay just help me. tomorrow at school i'll ask you in the morning.

 **To: mike ❤ [9:29 PM]:** fine. goodnight mikey

 **From: mike ❤ [9:29 PM]:** night callie pallie

callie felt her cheeks warm at the nickname and plugged her phone into her charger. she turned off her favorite anime,  _death note_ , and put her black laptop on the desk next to her bed. she switched her lamp off and pulled the covers over herself, quickly falling asleep while dreaming about michael and his cuteness.

* * *

"fuck!" callie had yet again stubbed her toe on the edge of her closet door while picking out clothes. it wasn't her fault she woke up cranky (yes it was). she quickly grabbed an outfit and looked at it. it was a new pink skirt and a white long-sleeve crop top. she was hesitant on wearing it, considering the fact she usually only wore band tees and jeans, and the occasional black sweater. nothing this bright or "cutesy" according to her mom. "fuck it, i have to leave."

she quickly threw the outfit on, styled her hair in a bun and ran to her sister's room, grabbing one of her pink bows and running downstairs. callie heard a faint "you fucker!" from her sister and snorted. mali was never getting her bow back. callie's mom handed callie her lunchbag, along with her backpack, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "i'll see you when i get home from work. i'm working until 10 tonight and mali will be out with her friends. if you want to invite michael over, go right ahead." callie nodded and waved goodbye to her mom as grabbed her car keys she walked out the door.

she unlocked her [toyota avalon](http://pictures.dealer.com/a/actontoyota/1998/97256f024249cc68c780d69f6f47598ax.jpg) and climbed in, throwing her things in the backseat. she closed the door and backed out of her driveway, heading off to school. the brunette tried not to go over the speed limit, but she wanted to get to school as fast as she could, meaning more time with her friends. as she pulled into the school, she noticed that the first bell starting the school day still hadn't rang. her items were grabbed from the backseat and she ran towards the school, locking the toyota behind her when she finally reached the main entrance.

"hey callie!" callie looked up as she walked inside the school and noticed her friends at the end of the crowded hallway. she ran through the crowd and finally got to them, giving each of them a wave. her friends consisted of lucy hemmings, ashton irwin, and of course, michael clifford. as she gave lucy a hug, she noticed her friends staring at her with a look of awe. callie immediately felt self-conscious.

"uhm.. is something on my face?" she noticed lucy shake her head no. "what's wrong? can you guys stop staring at me like i have three fucking heads?" lucy immediately snapped back into reality and turned to face ashton and michael, snapping them back to reality as well.

"callie, we're not staring at you because of something bad," lucy began, "we're staring at you because your outfit is so..  _adorable_!" callie looked down at her outfit and smiled. she thanked lucy and hugged her. she noticed michael walking closer to her and felt her cheeks heat up. lucy noticed and smirked. "ashton and i are going to go to our first class early!"

ashton gave his girlfriend a confused look. "we are?" lucy whispered in his ear something about making out and ashton immediately grabbed her, not even waving goodbye to michael or callie.

callie looked back to michael and smiled up at him. "hello michael. i heard you needed some dating advice?" the red-haired boy lightly nodded, still taking in his best friend's beautiful outfit. "well, the bell won't ring for another few minutes. what advice do you need?" callie, daydreaming over the fact she predicted that she was going to be asked out by michael, wasn't prepared for his answer.

"you're close to that girl, veronica, right? what do you think would be her favorite place to go on a date?" callie's bright smile dropped and was replaced by a look of disappointment. michael didn't seem to notice, as he added, "and maybe her favorite type of flower?" callie felt tears well up in her eyes, but quickly blinked them away.

"oh.. uhm-i.. i don't know.." she cursed herself for tripping over her words. "i'm not that close to her. she's more of lucy's friend, if anything." michael nodded and took out his phone. "are you texting lucy?"

michael shook his head and smiled down at his phone. callie managed to sneak a peek at the contact name and noticed it said  ** _veronica_**  <3 **.** callie quickly looked away as michael put his phone back into his pocket. "nah, it was-"

"veronica. yeah.. i'll- i'll see you later mikey." michael was about to say something, but the bell saved callie. she quickly muttered a "goodbye" and walked off to her first period class, tears forming in her eyes.  _no,_ she was  _not_  about to cry over her best friend that she's had a crush on since the 1st grade. she wasn't.

* * *

callie was currently in the bathroom, crying her eyes out. she had managed to hold her tears in until 4th period, but when 5th period/lunch came, she ran to the nearest bathroom into a stall and let her tears flow freely. why did michael have to like that stupid girl veronica? she was the cliche 'popular' girl. she had rich parents, a beautiful home, tons of friends, and an amazing body.  _maybe that's why michael doesn't like me_ , callie thought, _maybe i'm too ugly for him_. the brunette continued to cry when she suddenly heard the bathroom door open.

"callie? you in here?" the kiwi's breath hitched. it was lucy. the kiwi ran out of the stall and saw lucy standing by the sinks. she ran to the blonde, crying into her friend's chest. the blonde hugged her tightly, whispering that "it'll be ok" in her ear. "callie don't cry over michael. he's not worth your time." callie let out a muffled laugh.

"you're only saying that b-because he called y-you a c-cashmoney hoe when you t-two first met." lucy rolled her eyes.

"it doesn't matter callie. he's not worth it, no matter what. especially if he can't come to the realization you're so much prettier than veronica." callie slowly stood up straight and thanked her friend. "how about this callie, i'll come over after school to hang out and we can watch all the anime you want." the brunette nodded and grabbed her abandoned backpack off the floor, being led out of the bathroom by her blonde friend.

"so, callie, i was thinking for tonight we could watch-" lucy immediately stopped in her tracks as they turned the corner of the hallway. callie went to ask what anime they should watch but lucy shushed her and attempted to turn the kiwi back around. the brunette managed to get lucy's hands off her arms and continue to walk straight. however, once she did, she realized why lucy was trying to turn her around.

michael and veronica were at the end of the hallway. making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback much appreciated. also please check out the rest of my works on my ao3 profile. thank you x
> 
> find me on;  
> tumblr; slflpoc  
> twitter: siflpoc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part. i wrote this while doing my history homework so i apologize if this is boring or terrible. nevertheless, enjoy the final part of the fic.

 

56\. it's been 56 minutes since callie saw the love of her life making out with a ~~slut~~ girl she despised. her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was stuffy, and her mouth was dry, lips bitten and cracked, all from crying over michael. after she saw  _them_ , she managed to sneak out of school and drive home. luckily, no one was home and wouldn't be for a while, giving the brunette plenty of time to be by herself.

callie was currently in her bedroom, her laptop playing her favorite music playlist on repeat. she had already finished an entire tub of cookies n' cream ice cream, and was now on a bag of bbq chips. her trash can was filled with tissues and the sheets on her bed were a mess. but callie could care less. she just wanted to be alone for a while and listen to hozier and girls generation on repeat. however, she was  _rudely_ interrupted by her phone ringing. the brunette picked up her phone and looked at the contact name, immediately feeling more tears coming. however, she reluctantly pressed "answer."

"callie? where are you? i tried looking for you after school and i couldn't find you!" of course michael looked for her. it's not like she wanted to see him anyways. she tried to even out her breathing and answered in a shaky voice.

"i-i went home early today.." michael hummed, showing he wanted callie to explain why. "w-well, i-i.. i-i.." callie tried to finish her sentence, but ended up letting out broken sobs and breaths. on the other side of the line, michael widened his eyes and began to get worried.

"callie? babe what's wrong?" the nickname would usually cheer callie up, but it only made her sob even harder. if only michael knew what that did to her. "callie, calm down. i'm coming over and bringing ice cream. i'll be there in 5." before callie could protest, she heard the phone click, signaling michael had hung up. of course michael would come over.

the brunette looked down at herself and continued to cry. she had changed out of her school clothing and into black PINK sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt. she looked absolutely disgusting and would usually try to fix herself up, especially for michael, but after seeing what she saw today, she had no motivation to even clean up her dirty tissues on her bed. the brunette simply continued to sit on her bed, let her tears flow out of her eyes, and wait for michael to get to her house.

* * *

"callie? are you here?" she heard the front door shut and footsteps ascending the staircase. instead of calling back, she grabbed another tissue and wiped her eyes, throwing the tissue into her overflowing trash can. before she could reach for another one, her bedroom door opened and there stood her red-haired crush.

michael looked at callie and felt his heart break. she looked an absolute mess and had tear stains running down her cheeks. he rushed over and brushed off some dirty tissues then sat down next to her. the brunette didn't want to get any closer to michael, but she couldn't keep herself from leaning into his touch. eventually, she gave in when michael wrapped his arms around her dainty body.

they sat there like that until callie pulled herself out of michael's touch. she knew she had to tell michael now. even if (obviously) he didn't like her back, she'd at least get some closure and could attempt to pull herself out of this slump. she turned herself away from the red-haired boy and stared at her closet, avoiding michael's gaze at all costs. she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"you broke my heart mikey. i knew i-it'd be broken eventually, but i didn't think it'd be broken the w-way i saw." the red-haired boy had a look of confusion on his face, but callie continued on. "you have no fucking idea what i'm talking about, but i'll tell you now." the brunette then turned and looked michael right in the eyes. "i love you michael. i have ever since you tried to color your fucking hair with highlighter in the first grade. i saw how stupid you were, and somehow, i managed to fall harder and harder as time went on." she then looked down and sighed. "but i know you don't like me back. you like veronica, considering you  _made out_ with her in the hallway during lunch, and  _yes_ , i saw that." the red-haired boy widened his eyes and tried to speak, but callie stopped him. "no, michael. just don't. you love her and not me. it's fine and i'll get over it eventually." with that, the brunette got off her bed and walked over to her closet, grabbing a new sweater to replace her soaked-from-crying sweatshirt. as she did so, michael began to speak.

"callie! i didn't make out with veronica! what the fuck are you talking about?" callie rolled her eyes and threw her sweater on the ground. she turned to face michael.

"don't 'what the fuck' me! i fucking saw you two during lunch eating each other's faces!"

"i didn't fucking make out with her! she came onto me and tried to grope me and shit, but i pushed her away!"

"oh yeah michael like i'm going to believe that. you admitted to me this morning you had a crush on her!"

michael got off the bed and began to walk over towards callie. "yes,  _had_! after that i realized that i don't love her anymore!" callie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"michael shut up okay! you're just saying all this so i won't look as upset!" callie began to push past michael, but he grabbed her shoulders and forced her against the wall.

"no callie, i'm fucking saying all this shit because  _i love you!_ " callie's breathing stopped and she swore she could hear a pin drop in the room. he had to be lying. he had to be. why would he love someone as ugly as her? was it out of pity?

her thoughts were jumbled but were suddenly pushed away when she felt a pair of lips on her own. they were a bit chapped but soft and she immediately kissed back. she knew it seemed cliche, but she swore she could feel sparks going from her lips throughout her entire body, all from michael's soft lips. all that she could think about at this point was _michaelmichaelmichaelmichael_. however, they soon had to pull away from each other in order to breathe.

after they pulled away, michael smiled and grabbed callie's hands, intertwining her dainty hands with his. she simply smiled and blushed. michael giggled and said, "believe me now?" the brunette nodded and leaned her head against his chest.

"mikey.. i'm sorry. i was just so upset-" michael shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"don't apologize callie. it was my own fault for not telling you sooner. this all could've been avoided." callie giggled and looked up at him.

"good because i'm always right." michael rolled his eyes and leaned down again, capturing callie's lips in his own.

* * *

 

that night, the two began a  _death_ _note_  marathon, included with bowls of popcorn and ice cream. the brunette looked away from the tv and smiled and her new boyfriend. michael looked down at callie and smiled back. he pecked her cheek, causing the brunette to blush. they both began to lean in for a proper kiss when the front door opened. mali walked in and looked at the two lovers on the couch, smirking at them.

"i knew you two were meant for each other." callie stuck her tongue out at her sister and mali flicked her off while walking upstairs.

michael laughed and wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend, sighing with content. suddenly, callie felt something hit her head. she turned and noticed a pink bow on the floor.

"keep the fucking bow callie, it's my present to the new couple!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i didn't know how to end it so i'm sorry if it was crappy. but yeah, i hope you enjoyed and my other big fic, kingdom of hearts, will be updated soon! so look out for that. thanks for reading!  
> \--  
> kudos & feedback appreciated
> 
> find me on;  
> tumblr; slflpoc  
> twitter: siflpoc


End file.
